His Cute Side
by anime16
Summary: For daa3fan's challenge. AU. "The truth is...I only have two vices. First is to be drunk by your love and the second is to gamble everything for you."-Natsume Hyuuga.


**Author's Notes: This is for daa3fan's Gakuen Alice BEST HumorFriendship FF Challenge! Seriously, I don't even know if this will qualified. I only fulfilled the humor challenge and I don't even know if this one is entertaining! Anyways, I hope you read this and please do leave a review. Please do support me, because the one who had the most number of reviews will win. :)) Thanks for reading and for those who will drop some reviews. I hope you'll love this story.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**His Cute Side**

**...**

"_The truth is...I only have two vices. First is to be drunk by your love and the second is to gamble everything for you."_

**...**

**...**

**...**

Mikan Sakura firmly believed that everybody in this planet had a cute side. Yes, she even got Hotaru Imai to show it to her. And it was worth all the effort, all the hardships and er, all the non-stop work she'd done for a month.

Now here she was, staring at the scary-looking, arrogant, rude delinquent seating next to hers. She was determined to know his cute side, the cute side of this lad they called Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume suddenly turned his head and caught her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why in hell are you looking at me?" He plopped his head on his palm and glared at her. "Don't you know it's _rude _to stare?"

"Ah, hmm, I was just thinking how...how..." Mikan trailed off, tongue-tied by the fact that she was caught red-handed.

"Thinking what?" he hissed menacingly. "You know what, get lost. Don't let me catch you staring at me again."

"Ah, yes..." she answered. _I will definitely find your cute side. Just wait, Natsume Hyuuga._

**His Cute Side**

"What are you doing Mikan-chan?" Anna Umenomiya asked her friend who was currently hiding behind her bag.

"Can't you tell?"

"That's why I am asking you."

"I'm in the middle of stalking..." Mikan said slowly, "...Natsume Hyuuga."

"Why are you stalking a guy like him?"

"He definitely has a cute side. And I want to know." Mikan saw Natsume started walking again. She grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her.

"He's scary you know. I heard he beat up 100 people last year. He was alcoholic too. He's a delinquent Mikan. He surely doesn't have a cute side," Anna tried to reason out to her friend. But Mikan didn't seem to be fazed about it.

"Mikan!"

"Shhh...I don't care about that. Don't easily be swayed by rumours. We haven't even seen him hit a classmate." Mikan dragged Anna to the nearest lamp post and attempted to hide behind it.

"Because he'd be kick out of the school if he did that. And besides, no matter how hard you try you can't hide behind a lamp post, Mikan-chan!" Anna hollered. Mikan clamped Anna's mouth. She raised a finger in her lips.

"Be quiet!" Mikan scolded her friend. "He would hear us."

Natsume stopped and was about to turned around.

"He'd see us. We'd be dead for sure. Oh my...I still want to marry, I still want to have a bakery, I still want..." Anna babbled.

"Shut it Anna-chan!"

Mikan hustled Anna to the nearest alley and hid there. Natsume tilted his head and checked around. When he couldn't see anyone, he continued walking.

"He's on the move again, Anna-chan!" Mikan towed Anna again and watched Natsume Hyuuga's every move.

Natsume went to a fast food chain and eat some burgers. Then he went to the arcade and played some games. He went to the convenience store to buy, er, napkins.

Mikan giggled when she saw Natsume's face turned red. Anna was looking at the cute pendants on the side and never got to see that miraculous sight.

"A-Anna..." she stopped, for some reasons she didn't want her to see it. Her heart started to beat faster and she didn't know why. _Maybe I'm tired...I run around a lot today..._

She saw him calling someone on the phone. She edged closer in an attempt to hear the conversation.

"Aoi! Remind me why do I have to buy your freaking napkins? You...yes, I know...I know...I am your elder brother but still...oi...oi...don't hang up...stupid...oi!" Natsume cursed inwardly.

Mikan smiled a bit and leaned again, but luck was never in her side when she accidentally knocked down three boxes of milk and was sent to the floor, catching Natsume's attention. She was currently sprawled on the ground with boxes of milk that surrounded her, oh bloody hell.

When he saw her, he grimaced. "You again..." He raised his hand and neared it to her.

"I'm dead," she whispered and closed her eyes. Then she suddenly felt something warm on top of her head. She opened her eyes and saw Natsume stooping down in her level. His hand was on her head, looking at her sternly.

"Oi."

"Ah yes..."

"Don't tell what you saw here to anyone or else..."

"Or else?"

"I'm going to tell them you still wear those childish panties of yours, ichigo-kara," he smirked, looking down at her exposed panties.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Mikan shouted, quickly covering up her panties with her skirt.

"Mikan-chan, what is –" Anna was unable to finish her words when he saw Natsume looming over Mikan. Apparently, he stood up before she could see his hands on top of her friend's head.

"So we'd been found out, huh." Anna muttered. She grabbed Mikan's hand and made her stand up.

"During this time, we only have one option..." Anna trailed off. "Let's flee!" She dragged Mikan out of the convenience store and sped off.

**His Cute Side**

The image of the blushing Natsume couldn't seem to get off Mikan's head. He couldn't forget those big, warm hands either.

Because of that, she followed him everywhere. To the library, where her eyes almost popped out of its sockets because she wouldn't even dream that Natsume would even read a sentence from a book, well, he's a delinquent after all.

To the rooftop where he would eat his food and sat there for several minutes, he would even take a nap sometimes.

And her most favourite place where he hangs out was the Sakura Tree in the middle of the school grounds.

"Oi. You're always following me." Natsume looked up and saw her clinging on the tree. "You even don't know how to climb a tree."

"H-help," Mikan pleaded.

He sighed and opened his arms. "Jump!"

"W-What! Are you crazy?"

"Then just cling to that tree forever." Natsume was about to walk away when Mikan stopped him.

"Alright, I'll jump! I'll jump!"

He smirked and opened her arms again.

She closed her eyes and let go of the tree.

He caught her just before she hit the ground. The force sent both of them on the ground.

"Ugh, you're heavy polka dots."

"I am not!" Mikan hollered. "Wait, that's the name of my underwear! You bloody pervert."

"Why in hell are you following me?" he asked.

"I-I want to be your friend," she answered.

"Are you for real?" he looked in her eyes. "People are scared of me, you know."

"Yes. They think you are a bad person with a lot of vices."

"If you know then don't bother me."

"But you're not any of that, are you? You're a beautiful person Natsume. You even have a plentiful of cute sides." Mikan smiled at him. She got off him and both of them sat up.

His eyebrow twitched, "Cute sides?"

"Yes! Cute sides! Like the other day, you blushed while purchasing napkins. Yesterday, you saved a cat from being run over then smiled at it."

"You know that I saved a cat! Are you my stalker now?" He questioned her, moving far away from where they sat.

"Oi. Do you even have to move away from me?" She shouted.

"Just protecting myself in case you jump on me," he told her.

"Come on. I just did that because I like you."

"Oh you like me – eh?" His eyes widened then narrowed afterwards. "That's scary."

"W-What?" she went towards him and sent multiple punches towards his direction. He caught her wrist and pulled her closed.

"Well, maybe, I'll let myself be stalked by a girl like you." He smirked seeing her flushed face. "The truth is...I only have two vices. First is to be _drunk_ by your love and the second is to _gamble _everything for you."

With that Mikan finally fainted.

There's a steam emitting from her head.

Probably because her face was too red and her head overheated from too much blood.

"Oi. Is what I said too much?"

**His Cute Side**

**Author's Notes: Again, thanks for reading and please drop by some reviews. See you in my other stories too. :D  
**


End file.
